


All Good Plans End In Tears

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time, it was Christmas time, the pack was partying at Lydia’s place, Danny had brought some booze and Stiles had mistletoe.   It was a wonderful plan.</p><p>Like most plans that included alcohol, this one ended in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Plans End In Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Tumblr's Sterek Secret Santa gift exchange. It was great fun and the art I received in return is so hot that I just have to write a little something something for it, which I will post here. Enjoy the read.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, it was Christmas time, the pack was partying at Lydia’s place, Danny had brought some booze and Stiles had mistletoe. Derek and Scott were in the house talking Alpha talk, the rest of the pack were lazing at the pool. All Stiles had to do was to get Scott to leave. Easy, Allison in a bathers, sun, fun, simple. It was a wonderful plan.

Like most plans that included alcohol, this one ended in tears.

 

"Dung look wap ne" Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest where his face was currently buried.

Derek had no idea what was happening except that for some reason he had kissed Stiles and the teen had responded with a strangled yelp and the burying of his face into Derek’s chest.

Now the tears were horrifying, and the kiss was, although wonderful, somewhat surprising. Stiles had been talking and smiling at Derek, he had something hidden behind his back. Derek raised his eyebrows after a few moments and asked what he was hiding, the teen had grinned brighter, bringing a sprig of plastic mistletoe out from behind his back in a flourish, holding it above his head, closed his eyes leaned in closer to the werewolf and pursed his lips. Derek didn’t even think about it, he just swooped in and kissed the boy.

 

Then Stiles was crying, Derek was confused, he was sure that the tears were directly caused by the kiss, however the fact was that Stiles had been the one to initiate it. Not only that, he had wrapped his long arms around Derek’s middle and was clinging on to him for dear life. If the teen was offended, or worse, repulsed by the kiss then why didn't he push Derek away instead of pulling him closer. 

"Please Stiles." Derek begged in a whisper, gently guiding the tear stained face up from its hiding place somewhere near the leather clad armpit. "Please don't hide."

"No I don't want you to see me." The teen whimpered.

"I'm sorry, you’re drunk, I shouldn’t have kissed you, I can just go." He offered, but really he didn’t want to go. Although kissing Stiles had not been his plan, he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t something he had imagined doing. It had been the thought of not seeing Stiles again that brought him back to Beacons Hill again, leaving his sister to strike out on her own.

"No! I’m not drunk, just tipsy, please don’t leave." Stiles begged, clinging even harder and bringing Derek out of his wonderings.

Derek continued to hold the boy in silence, his hand running soothing circles over Stiles back. "Just lift your head up to my shoulder so you can get some air."

"Don't let go." Stiles whispered as he lifted his head. 

"I won't, I've still got you, but I need to understand what's wrong, I'm sorry if my kiss upset you so much.”

 

"No, your kiss was wonderful" Stiles continued to cry, his sobs and his words much more audible now this face wasn't pressed against leather. 

Not knowing what to say to that, Derek decided to stay quiet and wait Stiles out. If there was one thing he was sure if it was that eventually Stiles would talk, after all Stiles was a sharer.

"I kissed a girl." Stiles wailed suddenly.

Derek felt his heart drop at the words. "Is she, um are you, dating?"

"No." Stiles continued to sob. "I just kissed her at a party, you know, random."

"Do you want to date her?" Derek asked his voice flat. 

"No man, god no, I don't even remember her name."

"Then why are you so upset about it."

Stiles pulled away a little as he faced at Derek with a look of disbelieve. "Because she was my first real kiss, my first make out." 

Derek raised an eyebrow to show his continued confusion. 

"It was just last week." The teen explained his tone exasperated.

"And?" The werewolf tried to fight the frustration he was feeling.

"And! And if I had just waited one more week I could have had my first kiss with you." Stiles crying intensified as he threw himself back into the stunned werewolf's arms. "I've ruined everything."

"Oh god." Derek rolled his eyes at the ridiculous teen, but he was unable to hide his smile. "Stiles listen to me." He said gripping the boy by the shoulders and holding him at arm’s length. "Are you paying attention?"

Stiles nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Derek’s. "You don't have to worry Stiles, nothing is ruined, that kiss was ‘our’ first kiss and that’s more special to me than any other, and if things go the way I hope, then we will have many, many more firsts together. 

“Wow, who would have thought you would be such a romantic.” Stiles beamed.  
“Total surprise to me too.” Derek admitted. “It must be a side effect of falling for you.”  
Stiles sniffed loudly as he smiled up at Derek through tear-redden eyes. “Really happy to hear that cause I’m kinda into you too.” The two men smiled at each other, before Stiles suddenly pulled away. “Finally got a boyfriend and it’s you.” He cheered, pointing a finger at Derek’s chest. “We are going to have sex right, or at least some sexy times? ”   
“Well we might need to hold off on the sex until your next birthday, but yeah there will be sexy times, been wanting that for a while now.” Derek confessed. 

“Ahhh, caught you with the famous Stilinski charm.”  
“Yeah, that’d be it.” Derek deadpanned, rolling his eyes and wondering just how he managed to get so lucky.


End file.
